User blog:Chompy-King/One Blogged Melees: Mario VS Dr. Eggman and Bowser VS Donkey Kong
One minute melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 fighters, no research, MELEE! GO! Mario VS Dr. Eggman It's a fight between Mario, Sonic's company rival, and Dr. Eggman, Sonic's main villain. Which mustached character will be on top? Find out in a quick 60 seconds! In Outer Space, Dr. Eggman's fleet of ships are cruising across the stars. In the largest ship, Dr. Eggman sits in his swivel chair, giggling. Dr. Eggman: Hohoho! How lucky I am! With the star I have stolen, I will be able to use it's power to fuel my ultimate weapon, that can finally destroy that hedgehog! Dr. Eggman looks to the center of the room, where in a giant tank, a Grand Star is being held. Dr. Eggman walks up to it and puts his hand against the glass, watching the star slowly rotate over and over. Dr. Eggman: And when I destroy that hedgehog, oh boy, I will be unstoppable! The universe is mine! A robot than walks up to Eggman's side. Robot: Sir? I think we have a problem! Eggman: Not now! Can't you see I am basking in glory? Robot: But sir! Eggman: NOT NOW. The robot shrugs, and walks away, muttering something. But Eggman doesn't pay attention. Suddenly, the door bursts open with a fiery explosion. Dr. Eggman: What?! Dr. Eggman turns, only to see Mario standing there. All the robots around him are rather running away or destroyed by the explosion. Mario: You! Give back the Grand Star! I need that to save the Princess! Dr. Eggman laughs. Dr. Eggman: You won't be needing it where your going! Mario: Oh! You just barked up the wrong tree, buddy! ''Let the best mustache win! FIGHT! '' Mario starts throwing fireballs at Dr. Eggman, but he dodges everyone. The doctor then runs into the next room, and then a second later, storms out in a giant mech suit, identical to the one from Bowser VS Dr. Eggman, excepted now sliver. Dr. Eggman: Your done for! Mario runs around wildly to confuse Eggman. He then jumps on the bad guy's head, which in left exposed from the mech suit. Dr. Eggman then ctahes Mario off gaurd, and punches him with his fists. Mario escapes the combo, slightly injured. He then pulls out a hammer, and starts unleashing wild combos on the mech's left leg. Dr. Eggman: Hey, cut it out! Can we take a time out?! Mario then hits extra hard, and whacks the mech's left leg off entirley. Dr. Eggman's mech stumbles and falls onto it's back. Mario then winks at Eggman, and then throws his hammer at the Grand Star's tank, shattering it and releasing the star. Dr. Eggman: NOOOOOO! The mech then grabs Mario and throws him out of the window. Mario lands on the ships front deck. The mech then unleahes a deadly combo Mario can't seem to get out of. Dr. Eggman then kicks Mario and sends him flying of the side of the ship. But suddenly, the Grand Star sweeps in and lifts Mario back onto the deck. Dr. Eggman: What?! How?! Mario then bombards the mech with fire balls and rapidly dents it by doing his super spin. Dr. Eggman fires a missile, but Mario uses his cape to deflect it, and makes it hit the mech. Dr. Eggman: Why you little... Dr. Eggman then kicks Mario and sends him flying super far away. Mario bounces between planets, and then stops, to dizzy to see anything. Dr. Eggman: Hehehe... Dr. Eggman then started to charge his rocket fist, but then Mario came to again. He had one final trick. He took of his hat, and revealed a luma. The Luma nodded at Mario, and then morphed into a launch star. 10 seconds remaning! Mario then blasts himself from the Launch Star. Dr. Eggman fires the rocket fist, but misses. Mario is gaining speed fast. 2 seconds remaning! Mario then hits the mech square in the chest. The mech shatters. Dr. Eggman lands on the deck, badly damaged. KO! Mario then walks casually over to Eggman, and fires a giant firey blast from his hands, burning the guy to a crisp. The launch star turns back into hte luma, and it goes under Mario's hat. The Grand Star is free. This minute melee victory goes to...Mario! Next one coming soon! Category:Blog posts